You and me are the same
by AliceDeath
Summary: Lea était revenu, vaquant à ses occupations de nouveau porteur de la keyblade. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas... Il sentait sa haine, sa tristesse,sa détresse;Celles de celui avec qui il partageait son corps et son esprit.


Note de l'auteur : Voici un passage de ma propre création que j'aimerais beaucoup voir dans KH 3 ! Bonne lecture !

-Dis, Lea, ça fait quoi d'avoir un cœur ?

Le jeune homme en question tourna la tête vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeller.

Cette voix, elle était similaire à la sienne. A un détail près.

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Après tout, tu as un cœur toi aussi, non ? , répondit Lea avec un ton moqueur.

La personne qui l'avait interpellé se mit alors à rire.

Lea, recula d'un pas. Ce rire, ce n'était pas le sien.

C'était un rire fou et désespéré.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi. Je n'ai pas de cœur. Je ne ressens rien. Je suis vide.

Je n'aurais jamais du exister...

A ces mots, le décor ou se trouvait Lea et son interlocuteur, qui était aussi sombre qu'une marre de pétrole, s'éclaircit laissant place à un vitrail flamboyant que le porteur de keyblade n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre.

Il s'agissait, en fait, de son propre cœur.

Son regard se concentra alors sur quelque chose, ou du moins quelqu'un.

Un jeune garçon habillait tout de noir était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras autour de ses jambes et son visage caché par celles-ci.

Lea, ne connaissait que trop bien cette personne. Il s'agissait de son simili : Axel.

-Tu as rétréci, on dirait ? , lança Lea.

-C'est ça de revenir à la vie. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une vie.

Lea commença alors à se rapprochait d'Axel, qui n'avait pas changé de position.

-Pourquoi, n'ai-je plus accès à tes souvenirs ? , demanda le plus grand des deux, d'un air curieux.

-Mes souvenirs sont un fardeau pour toi. Il t'empêche d'avancer. Je les ai donc effacés de ta mémoire.

-Tu te fiche de moi ?!

A ce moment-là, Axel releva la tête.

Le ton que venait de prendre Lea ne lui avait pas plu.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi celui-ci avait-il reculé ?

-Tu as peur de moi ? , dit-il avec un ton narquois.

-Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Axel. Alors arrête de me regarder ainsi.

-Je n'y peux rien si j'ai des yeux de tueur... C'est ce que je suis, après tout.

Cette réponse énerva au plus haut point Lea qui se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son simili.

-Ne m'approche pas ! , hurla Axel qui venait de se lever et de reculer.

Lea ne l'écouta pas et continua sa route, évita au passage les armes de l'ancien numéro 8.

-Dégage !

Trop tard, Lea venait d'attrapé Axel par les bras.

-Lâche-moi ! , cria-t-il en se débattant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Regarde-moi.

-Non ! C'est quoi ton problème ?!

-Je sais ce que tu ressens..., lui assura Lea.

-Non, tu n'en sais rien !

Lea lâcha sa réplique, chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne le comprenait pas ? Vraiment ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Oh, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur !

-Axel...

-Oh, mais c'est vrai, je n'en ai pas de cœur ! Suis-je bête ! , se mit-il à rire tel un aliéné.

-Ax..

-Je ne devrais même pas vivre ! Je ne suis rien ! Enfin si, ta putain d'ombre !

-ça suffit...

-Je suis un assassin ! Un meurtrier ! Je suis la mort personnifiée ! Tous ceux qui croisent ma route ne rencontrent que le malheur !

-Tais-toi...

-Je suis un monstre ! Ah ah ! Un putain de monstre ! La pire des abominations !

-Tu vas te taire, oui ?! , cria Lea commençant à perdre son calme.

-Je ne manquerais à personne ! Même pas à toi ! Je suis une tare ! Un déchet !

Inutile, insensé, ah ah ah. Un vulgaire pan...

Axel ne put finir sa phrase. En effet, il venait de se faire gifler par son être original qui avait dû en avoir marre de son pétage de plomb.

Lea, venant de comprendre que son geste avait fortement blessé son simili, le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

Axel ne rétorqua pas. A vrai dire, il avait besoin de cette marque d'affection.

Il serrât alors, désespérément Lea en agrippant son manteau blanc.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'abandonnes pas comme eux ?

Eux ? Ils devaient sans doute parler de Roxas et Xion pensa le rouquin à l'apparence adulte.

-Je ne peux pas t'abandonner. Je ressens ta haine, ta tristesse, ta détresse du plus profond de mon être. Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien n'était.

-Laisse-moi, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi...disparaitre.

Lea sentit quelque chose coulait le long de son buste. Quelque chose d'humide et de chaud. Il s'agissait des larmes du manieur de feu.

-Je refuse.

-Pourquoi ? , lança l'adolescent en s'extirpant des bras du gardien de la lumière.

-Tu me manqueras trop. , répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Menteur.

Lea attrapa Axel par les épaules de la manière la plus douce qui soit.

-Je t'assure. Axel, pour moi tu es une personne à part entière. Tu existes. Peu importe ce que tu as fait ou ce que tu as été. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Axel ne croyais ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il existait, qu'il était à part entière était impensable mais quand plus se soit Lea qu'il lui dise ça... ça le touchait au plus haut point.

-Et puis, il y a des personnes qui souhaitent te revoir. Et tu souhaites les revoir aussi non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. , se contenta de répondre Axel, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Lea remarqua alors que l'endroit où il se trouvait commencé à s'évanouir. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas en rester là. Il avait encore une chose à dire à son simili.

-Toi et moi. Nous sommes pareils. Une seule et même personne.

Je serai toujours là pour toi. Ne l'oublie jamais, Axel.

-C'est bon. C'est retenu.

Et c'est en voyant, pour la première fois de sa renaissance, son simili qui avait tant souffert, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et un sourire radieux ancré sur son visage, que Lea quitta le monde onirique.

Revenu à la réalité, Lea remarqua deux choses. La première était qu'il avait retrouvé l'intégralité des souvenirs de la vie d'Axel. Et la deuxième, un message enflammé écrit à ses pieds :

« Merci, de croire en mon existence. »


End file.
